zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stranded/@comment-31284408-20171214023013/@comment-5031938-20171214053854
I'll be taking your feedback into careful consideration. I've been thinking about cancelling it, but I don't want to just leave everyone hanging. What I might do instead is change from the "s1e1p1" format over to a plain and simple "parts" format, so it'll be like a movie instead, and could be wrapped up much more quickly. There's a lot I wanted to get into, but since I haven't really fleshed out the series entirely, I'm seriously considering just going with the basics and finishing off the series in a much shorter span of parts while trying to still have fun with it. I really hoped the series wouldn't turn out like this; but I unfortunately have a past of leaving series hanging on forever and ever. Some examples: ~Eh I just thought I'd put this here, nobody has to actually read it~ *''"Survivor"'' was a weird ripoff of the CBS reality show of the same name. Except I think it had robots. I don't even remember, I was like 9. It was more like a TDI series, though. It was deleted. I think it had Photo-bo and Rue in it and a bunch of other users who are gone now. Had maybe 8 parts before abandonment. *''"Adventures In Zimmer Town: Re-awakening,"'' (which was intended to be a recreation of a series I made when I was 10 years old that had around 30 episodes per season and had two completed seasons) has been hanging since before I started "Stranded," and it has around 30 parts right now. It... isn't even close to being done. "POOF," '' the original reboot, was also left hanging... on part two. :l *"Edgar's Small Life,"'' abbreviated to "ESL," was a series about the misadventures of a shrunken Edgar Zimmer as he tried to get back to normal size. It had about 20 parts before I just never continued it again and left it hanging forever and then inevitably deleted it even though I could have left it up but anyways yeah. //cough *''"THE GAME,"'' was a series where Edgar, Eva, and 13 get sucked into a videogame and have to fight the bosses to get out. But when they escape, the bosses sneak out into the real world, too! I think it had around 30 parts before I left it forever. I also deleted it for some reason, though I don't remember why. :( *''"LIFE" was a veeeeery short-lived series about Edgar and Eva being adopted by 13, who got away with it by disguising himself as a man in a trenchcoat. Don't even ask. I have no idea. Probably had like 10 parts? Reviews were quite negative. *"SING"'' was another short-lived series where Edgar wants to be a singer but is bullied or something. I don't even remember. I think I stopped making it because the bullying was getting a bit up there and I didn't want to get a 3rd strike on my account. Had at least one dedicated fan and around 10 parts when it was abandoned. ~End of list~ But anyway, I will likely try to finish it off quickly when I renew, more for closure than for adding that much more to the plot, and move on to making a new series that I'll hopefully be able to enjoy making and not have to leave hanging. Thanks for the feedback!